


Python Dies (Again)

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Python doesn't actually die but I gave it the warning just in case, hey i actually wrote hurt/comfort like a real fanfic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: A routine trek through terror-filled caves goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Python Dies (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> My Python unit died all the time so of course I had to write something angsty in honor of it. And, because all my forsython writing is inconsistent, I'll specify that Python is very open and taunting about his crush on Forsyth. On the other hand, Forsyth isn't sure about his own feelings and therefore responds with exasperation and annoyance all the time.

Alm stood atop a large rock, explaining the plans to the small group of fighters and healers who had been chosen to enter the cavern. The moment he stepped down from the stone, Forsyth whirled around on Python.

“ _ Must _ you speak through his entire speech? I could have missed my orders because of your blabbering. Can you recall a single thing you’re supposed to do?”

The man just shrugged. “We’ve been to a million caves like this -- I know where he needs me.”

Forsyth snapped, “still, you’d better start paying attention. Heaven forbid you get in someone’s way and cause an injury.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll make sure not to be in your personal bubble, princess,” he smirked. “Although, once we’re off the battlefield, there’s no guarantee…” he leaned close to the knight, earning a harsh shove away. Python gave a playful laugh; as usual, he seemed completely unaffected by Forsyth’s constant rejection of all his flirtatious attempts. 

“Would you stop that?” The knight huffed, “I was being serious! Your arrogance could get someone seriously injured!”

“I said I’ll be careful…”

There were shouts from the front of the group, and the Deliverance began to move into the cave. Forsyth straightened up, and marched confidently ahead. Python mounted his horse, saying his same old joke once more. “So what --” he was just quiet enough to go unnoticed by the others, “no good luck kiss for the brave hero as he rides into battle?”

Forsyth rolled his eyes, giving his usual reply of exasperation.

The group soon met with trouble inside a large chamber. A dozen terrors turned their dead, glowing eyes towards the fighters. Their awful faces flickered in the torchlight. The army spread out into formation, taking note of the revenants and the bonewalkers that were heading towards them.

The Deliverance attacked. Forsyth immediately charged at the nearest skeleton. He bashed it with his heavy shield, careful to avoid it’s jagged weapon. He defeated it after a few rough blows back and forth, and shifted his attention across the battlefield. He saw Python circling the chaotic fighting, shooting arrows wherever he could get a clear shot. Forsyth flushed with anger, seeing that he was on the complete opposite side of the fight from where Alm had told him to go. Sure, there were more enemies over there. Sure, his skill set would prove useful. But it showed just how blatantly he was disregarding direct orders from their leader. 

The archer came to a bonewalker wielding a rusted sword it must have picked up in the cave. Forsyth watched in horror as the creature grabbed Python’s leg as he passed by, yanking him off the horse. He fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. He rolled onto his back and raised his arms in defense, but there was nothing to be done. Nobody else was nearby. The terror raised its sword and brought it down with a screech.

Forsyth ran.

The overwhelming sights and sounds of the battle disappeared as he flew across the stone. His stomach was twisted and tight. He opened his mouth to shout the Python’s name, but nothing came out. 

Satisfied with its work, the bonewalker wrenched the rusty blade out of the man’s stomach and hurried away. He had rolled onto his side, writhing in pain. His arm grasped the red stain that was growing across his stomach. 

It took an eternity, but Forsyth finally fell to his knees beside him. His eyes widened in panic. “Python… I’m -- I’m here,” he gently grabbed his shoulder. The contact caused Python to look up at him.

“Forsyth...” was his only reply.

Then, pulling back, Forsyth turned to the battlefield.  _ “Hey!!” _ he shouted with volume that would rival a necrodragon roar,  _ “we need a healer over here!!” _ He swung back around, and gently shifted Python onto his back.The knight watched the red shape on his tunic swell and spread. He was losing so much blood. Forsyth caught hold of Python’s arm, moving it away from the injury. “Let me see…” Seeing the wound, his heart skipped. 

“Is it bad?” The other man’s breathing was heavy.

“Don’t… don’t worry. You’re going to be just fine. Just fine.” Forsyth cursed his voice for shaking so much.

“I better be! I didn’t get this far just to die from some --” Python grit his teeth, overcome with pain for a brief moment. “--some stupid pile of bones.” He closed his eyes, but was met with much protesting.

“W-wait! Look at me, look at me. You must stay conscious. There’s a healer on the way. Keep talking to me, alright? Keep talking.” He tried to joke, adding, “you love talking,” but his smile wouldn’t come. “Tell me… tell me about what you and Lukas were discussing last night at the fire.” 

“Eh, we were just trading stories.” His voice was so weak, Forsyth noticed.

“Oh yeah?” He straightened up and looked to the others. _ “I SAID we need help over here!!” _ He frantically searched for Silque. She seemed to have heard him, but was occupied with her own bonewalker at the moment. Lukas ran to her side, defeating the terror and helping to escort her through the other monsters in their path. Forsyth turned back to find Python with his eyes shut. The archer’s breathing was irregular, but other than that his body remained still.

Oh gods, he was so, so still.

“Python! Hey!  _ Python! _ ” Forsyth lifted the injured man into his arms. “No no no no no…” He raised the back of his head, leaning in and bringing their faces together. “Hey! Say something!”

Python’s eyes fluttered open and dizzily focused on the green ones right in front of him. He gave a faint version of his signature charming smile. His voice came out strained, but clear.

“If you’re going to get this close to me, you better fucking kiss me…”

Forsyth couldn’t help but smile in relief. He felt tears in his eyes as he dropped his head. He whispered, “stay alive, and perhaps I will.”

“...yeah?”

“You have to hang in there, Python. Stay with me.”

His voice sounded even more feeble. “I’ve stayed… stayed with you through the worst. I stayed with you when you joined a w-war, for Mila’s sake. You think… you think I’m gonna leave ya now after you tempt me with an offer like… like that?” He tried to laugh, but it was interrupted by a fit of coughing. He gasped for air, leaving Forsyth to suffer in speechlessness and panic. 

At length, Python recovered his breathing. He closed his eyes, despite the other man’s pleas to keep talking. Forsyth glanced over his shoulder. A revenant was swinging its claws at Lukas. The cleric was close behind, fighting it off with magic. He returned his attention to the archer in his arms. Still surrounded by the clashing and banging and shouting from the ongoing fight, he was only aware of the strange silence between them. He saw that blood was now soaking into his own lap. 

The knight shook him gently. “Python, please!” With another, slightly rougher and more desperate shake, his eyes opened. They drifted around Forsyth’s face distantly. His mouth moved, trying to mumble something to him. His dazed eyes met Forsyth’s one more. 

Suddenly, the situation truly hit him. He realized this may be his last chance.

Forsyth placed his hand on Python’s cheek. He leaned in once more, this time pressing a kiss against his murmuring lips. He squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear dripped from one face to the other. He remained there for a moment: kissing, crying, and praying to Mila.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt a strong but gentle grip on his arms. He was carefully pulled out of the kiss. Silque appeared opposite him. She looked at him, saying something, but he wasn’t listening. She reached out and began easing Python to the ground. The grip on his arms began pulling him back again. It was Lukas. Overcome with emotion and adrenaline, his mind was too disoriented to do anything. He allowed himself to be brought away from Python’s body. He sat next to the other knight. Forsyth’s now-empty hands trembled. They were covered in blood. Lukas kept his arm around the knight’s back, both to reassure him and hold him steady. 

Healing magic flashed in front of their eyes. It seemed to take years for her to complete the multicolored spells. At long last, the cleric turned to face them with a small smile. She gave a nod. Forsyth nearly collapsed in Lukas’s arms from relief. He had been dangerously tense and concentrated for quite some time. 

The rest of the group joined them to see if Python was alright. Forsyth felt so drained, he was thankful that Lukas immediately took on the task of explaining everything.

Members of the Deliverance lifted the unconscious archer onto his horse where Forsyth was already seated. The knight wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s bloodstained chest to keep him fairly upright. The pair began riding out of the cave, escorted by Mathilda. 

Still shaken, he held Python tight as they exited the cavern.

\-----

Python groaned. He felt himself lying on some blankets. His stomach throbbed where he’d been stabbed. His eyes flew open, remembering he’d been stabbed. When they focused, he found himself in his tent. He was wearing his nightclothes, and lay tucked into clean sheets. He sat up with another groan. 

Checking his body, however, he found no trace of the wound aside from the lingering soreness. He tried to remember exactly what had happened, but his memory was fuzzy. He remembered getting stabbed by that bonewalker -- that was not fun. He remembered lying on the cave ground. Forsyth had been there. They talked for a while. Did he lift him up? He thought he remembered being lifted up...

Suddenly, the tent cloth parted and Lukas stepped inside. His face lit up. “You’re awake!” 

“Yeah…” Python rubbed his head. It was a bit groggy. 

“How are you feeling? Silque healed all your wounds, but you did lose a lot of blood.”

“Mmm. Well I feel fi-- Wait! Where’s Forsyth? Oh gods, he’s gonna kill me…” He certainly remembered their conversation right before entering the cave. Forsyth had warned that his arrogance would lead to someone getting hurt. Python was in for the harshest I-told-you-so in history, considering he almost died.

Lukas gave a warm laugh. “There’s no need to worry. He’s currently out cold in my tent.” Seeing the archer’s questioning look, he continued, “he was up all night by your side. He wanted to be there in case something was wrong, or in case you awoke. The poor man was falling apart when I checked in this morning, and I forced him to rest in my tent. He only agreed to sleep after I promised to wake him the moment you were up. I hope you understand if I break that promise?”

“By all means!” Python gave a small chuckle, “you can let him sleep all week! I’m telling you, the first chance he gets, he’s gonna kick my…” he trailed away as a disheveled Forsyth appeared in the tent entrance. 

“Lukas!” he said, meeting the knight’s apprehensive expression at seeing him out of bed. “Now listen! Faye accidentally woke me. But while trying to return to sleep I continued to think, and I truly believe I should--” He noticed Python.

The arched winced, preparing himself for a long lecture about listening to orders and staying safe. Instead, Forsyth flew over and embraced him. He was surprised speechless. He saw Lukas slip away out of the corner of his eye. Forsyth pulled back and held him at arm’s length.

“Python!” he blurted.

“Er...that’s me…” he replied with a confused smile. He went to make some snarky comment about Forsyth actually caring about him after all. Before he could even open his mouth, the knight brought him into a kiss.

Python’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to do. All of his joking around about getting a kiss from the man, and now  _ he  _ was the one flustered. 

Separating, all he could say was, “Forsyth?? You feeling okay, pal?” 

“Oh yes,” Forsyth said, “I’m feeling fine now. I was just so terrified. I thought… I thought you… well, never mind that. You’re alright now.” Despite the smile that lit up his entire face, the archer could see just how exhausted he was. Python had known the man long enough to figure out what was going on. His own near-death experience must have really done a number on Forsyth. And now physical and mental fatigue were causing him to act much more affectionate than usual. He was still a bit thrown, though. It was very unlike him to be acting like this...

“Yeah, I’m feeling great, actually,” Python said. “now listen, I think you should go rest.”

“No, no. Let me get you something to eat! Surely you’re starving. And we’ll have Tatiana check up on you, and…” 

“I can do that myself, sheesh. You look like you’re going to keel over any second. Here,” he gestured to Forsyth’s bedding. “Sleep first. We’ll talk later.” The knight refused to be swayed, insisting on going to get him at least a glass of water. He moved to leave, but Python pulled him back for one more kiss. He was worried Forsyth would snap out of this sentimental mood he was in, and never give him another. Also, he hadn’t really gotten to enjoy the first one. 

He certainly got his chance that time.


End file.
